Clothes Shop
The Gift Shop is one of the three buildings in the Town. Here, member penguins can buy clothes from the catalog, Penguin Style. The Penguin style catalog also has colors, player card backgrounds, and flags. The items available to non-members are colors, flags, and player card backgrounds. The clothes in the Gift Shop are only available to members. The Gift Shop has a dressing room, used to access the Penguin Style catalog, and a desk. It used to be nearly identical to the Sport Shop, but the Sports Shop later began to sell only sports items. The Gift Shop is owned by the Gift Shop Manager. There used to be two catalogs, one for the Penguin Style clothing, Penguin Style, and one for the Penguin Style wigs, Big Wigs. Club Penguin later changed it, so now you can buy wigs and clothing from the same catalog, Penguin Style. Due to this, Big Wigs was removed. Also, the penguins in Penguin Style that are wearing wigs just make it more interesting to wear them. Every month, a new catalog is added. Sometimes, clothes from past catalogs return. So you see it's not really a gift shop it's more like a clothing shop. Fictional Gift Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Gift Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the gift shop, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner walks around the shop, talking to managers. **Costume: ***Formal dress ***Tuxedo ***Suit * Manager: The manager oversees everything at the shop. They sit behind the cash register with a cashier. **Polo T-Shirt * Assistant Manager: The assistants walk around telling penguins they look good in the article of clothing they are trying on and helps the manager with all duties. **Costume: T-Shirt * Cashier: The cashier sits at the cash register serving customers and collecting the money. **Casual Clothes *Associate: Associates help customers choose what they want. **Costume: members: nice shoes, a Polo T-Shirt, and a tie. **Non members: Anything * Robbers: Robbers usually go straight to the cash register and say "Robs cash register," "Takes money," or "Steals." They also sometimes walk up to people and "rob" them. They are often mean. After a "robbery," many penguins leave the Gift Shop and go to the Town and say "_______ is back and robbing please find him/her" or "agents keep a lookout." This isn't exactly a job. **Costume: Pot of gold and black items. Pins *Soccer Ball Pin *Tropical Bird Pin Parties *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, there were lots of pumpkins. *During the April Fools party they was a Easter egg hidden in one of the displayed hats. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Gift Shop was a market including a Medieval Catalog. It was the same with the Medieval Party 2010, even the 2011 ones. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Gift Shop was decorated with ornaments, snowflakes, and other things, but it wasn't heavily decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the gift shop looked like puffle furniture on the outside but on the inside it was normal. *It is not normally decorated, but sometimes it is. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the door outside leads to the Ice Berg. *It is rarely a location for pins and only two pins have come here because all penguins visit this place. Trivia * When the Big Wigs book was released, two chairs were seen. When the book was gone, the chairs did not go. * The wigs never seem to get dirty. It means that someone is working there really. *There were no chairs when the shop opened in 2005. * There used to be an ice crown in the head near the Changing Rooms but now its removed. * We cant enter the changing rooms. * There is a speaker near the change rooms but we cant hear anything. * The shop sells a special catalog in the Medieval Party * Before there used to be a secret note hidden in the book, but now its gone. * Before the items returned every 12 months but now it is stopped because Club Penguin release new items every month. Opening It opened at the start of Club Penguin, but according to Screenshots It was around the PC3 era. Gallery Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Gift Shop File:Halloween_2008_Gift_Shop.PNG|Halloween. File:Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 See also *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Rooms SWF *Gift Shop Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Categoty:Shops